Seth goes to Beacon
by DaPieBomb
Summary: you know when you feel off? well today was one of those days. I was suddenly in a world were monster killing was a necessity, and I was suddenly training to kill things!
1. awaken your spirits!

Ya know how some days just feel off? Yea, me too, but I'm sure this day was more off than you can imagine.

I was wandering the forest while camping, with my trusty "Survival kit" As I had deemed it when I made it. My kit was a navy blue school bag that contained my Bowie knife I had gotten for my birthday, a compass, a few items of food, three water bottles (full), purification tab's, a fire starting kit, a book on shelters, another pair of shoes, binoculars, gloves, a hat, and some poppers that make loud noises, to scare away animals.

I came to the edge of a ravine, looked into it, and said "Nah, I'm terrible at climbing." Then turned back.

I noticed a flash of red after turning around, noticed that there were flower petals falling from out of no where. I then saw a figure running, a small person, wearing a white chestplate and what looked like jeans, with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a sword and shield. He tripped about thirty feet from me, and I threw off my backpack and started digging through it, I found my Bowie knife and went over to the teen.

"Hey there." He said with an awkward smile.

"Whats up? what're you running from?" I asked, looking at him with a hard gaze.

"An Ursa! It's a huge one too!"

"An...Ursa?" I said to myself. I helped the fellow teen up and he readied his sword and shield as a girl with a spear came running up to him.

"Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Some guy, I don't actually know him, honestly." He said, shrugging.

"Hey guys! get back in the fight!" Another girl in yellow said as she punched a bear like creature.

"See ya." The red haired girl shrugged and ran off.

"Oh, uh, my turn I guess." The blonde kid said.

"Wait, I'll go with you." I said, retrieving my pack from the ground.

"Are you sure you're qualified?" He looked sideways at me.

"I, uh, took hunting safety." I said and we ran towards the fray.

As we got there, I noticed it was a big open field with at least eight people and ten-twelve bear-things running amuck. Being as I am, I immediately ran at the nearest one, it was at least 8 feet tall, and it stared me down and I stared it down, then I charged it and it swiped me from the right. I felt my ribs cracking and my breathing was harder, and I looked down and saw three giant claw marks from my right side to the middle of my abdomen. A face blurred in and out, and I blacked out.

When I awoke, I found myself on a bed, stitched up. I was able to breath and I checked my surroundings. It looked to be a small bedroom-like place, almost like a dorm room. It was then when I noticed a small girl wearing all red from the corner of my eye.

"When you feel up to it, you need to talk to the Headmaster." She said and sat down across from me. "I didn't see you out there, but jaune says you displayed acts of extreme brave qualities on the field."

"Thanks." I rasped out.

I tried getting up but I fell back down on the bed again."

"Move slowly." A new voice said, and a girl with a black bow looked at me from the top bunk.

"Is there any more people here?" I asked, looking up at the bunk above me.

"Yea! Weiss is up there -she pointed to the bunk above me- but she's asleep.

"Who's bunk is this then?" I asked.

"That bunk is my Yang's. she offered when she say you fighting an Ursa by yourself.

I looked at the sheets and saw they were stained with blood. I tried getting up again, and succeeded, only to almost fall again. The red girl caught me and I realized I didn't know her name.

"Wha-what's your name?" I said, feeling pain in my ribs again.

"Ruby Rose, Thats Blake -She pointed to the bow-girl- and thats Yang -she pointed to the girl dressed in yellow that just entered the room- and above you was Weiss." She said with a smile.

"Heya! whats going on?" Yang asked Ruby.

"I'm going to take him to Ozpin, wanna come?" Ruby asked the others around.

"Yea!" Yang said

"Totally." A newly-awoken Weiss said.

"Sure." Blake decided.

"Let's be off then!" Ruby said as she marched me out the door.

Ozpin's office was… weird, to say the least. It was clock-like and was giant.

"So, you decide to attack a Grimm, with nothing but a small knife?" He asked in a questioning voice.

"I guess, it was just a quick decision that happened, but I guess I wasn't very helpful, huh?" I responded.

"The very opposite, actually, if you hadn't bought team RWBY and JNPR time they could very well be dead, by distracting the leading Ursa, you gave RWBY time to retaliate, and enough time for JNPR to get to a safe distance," He looked at me in his critic glare "I've decided to put you as the bridge between teams RWBY and JNPR. At times like this, teams must work together. Congratulations." He said and waved me off.

"Isn't this a school for fighters though? I can barely stand up for myself to a bully."

"That is quite alright, I've set up a training schedule with you and Yang, do not worry."

Within the next few minutes, when I finally found my way back to RWBY's room, they had already set up a bed and were waiting for me.

"Hey, uh, new guy, we got the memo, but weiss isn't here, just wait till she finds out." Yang gave me an evil grin.

"The names Seth, and I guess I'm staying here for a while." I said and sat on the bed.

"Well, Ozpin also sent a package to you, here ya go!" Ruby said, tossing me a cardboard box.

I open the box to find a thin electronic device, a few colorful card-like items, and a few school uniforms.

I look at the flat glass item, just staring through it until Ruby spoke up.

"Its called a scroll. you're not from around here, are you?" She looked at me with a cheerful face.

"Nah, I'm not. And, uh, what are these?" I hold up the cards.

"Those are Lien, currency, used to buy things." She smiled at me. "Tomorrow we'll all go into town, to get you school stuff, a weapon, armour, you know." She got up and left for a few minutes.

When she got back I was already asleep, even though it was only about 8 o'clock at night.


	2. Shopping

When I woke up I found a smiling face and lots of messy blonde hair.

"Wake up, snory!" Yang said and pulled me to my feet.

"Whaz'up?" I groggily mumbled in my half-asleep state.

"We got the day off. Meaning JNPR and RWBY, so we could go into town with you."

"Great." I mumbled to myself, not prepared for the hyperactive silliness off Ruby.

I got dressed and got ready to go into the town, wearing some clothes lent to me by the school. I felt something in my mouth and i reached in to find a long blonde hair that I immediately knew who it was from.

"Yang?" I asked as we walked to the shuttle.

"Yeah, what's up?" She looked at me with a cheerful face.

"Do you, uh, want your hair back?" I asked, holding up the slimy hair.

"EWWWW!" She screamed "Where'd you get it?"

"I found it in my mouth, oddly, I mean, you were hovering over me, soo…" I trailed off.

By this point we were on the shuttle and off to Vale.

When we arrived I found myself lost on where to go, luckily I had the sense to ask what each card meant in value, so I didn't look like a fool while buying items. Ruby led me to a storefront. The title read; Value weapons, from your mind to your hands!

"what is this?" I asked grumpily.

"It's my favorite place to spend free time! and we can get you a weapon too!" She pushed me through the doorway, and I soon noticed the smell of oils and fires.

I walked over to a rack of weapons, each with a small paragraph beneath explaining its value and it's properties. I picked up a glaive, hefted it, then set it down. Staring at the racks, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I walked over to the item and saw it was something called a "flyssa". It was a long sword with no hand guard, and curved to a tip on one end.

"'Ello boy! Whatt're you lookin' at that for? It's only fer people who can afford it!"

I checked the price tag, it was 250 lien, and I had a generous amount of lien.

I picked up the sword, it didn't weigh much, maybe 6 or 7 pounds, and set it on the front counter.

"Do you also sell guns?" I asked him, staring at his work hardened face.

"Yea, in th' back, come along." He strided off into the inner workings.

"Come on Ruby." I called out to the small girl.

"Awww, but all the weapons!" She yelled back.

"I'm going to look at guns!" I yelled and went into the back, with Ruby almost instantly at me side.

I looked through the doorway the big man was holding the door open for and what I saw was awesome. Being a hunter, I've always been drawn to nice guns, and I immediately gravitated towards the nice magnums/revolver area. I picked up a smith & wesson model 460 with a five inch barrel.

"It's an old model. Ye' don' want that thin'." He said as he wiped of his hands from working on a different weapon.

"How much for it? I didn't see a price." I said, holding up the S&W.

"Ehh, how about 65 Lien? It's old but in very good condition." He said, grinning a grin of about six teeth.

"Done." I said walking to the front of the store again, dragging Ruby behind me.

When I got out front I saw Yang and Blake looking at the Flyssa I chose.

"You're buying this?" Yang said incredulously.

"Yep, and this." I held up the S&W.

"'Ello ladies, wha' can I do ya for?" The man said, leaning onto the counter.

"Uh…" Blake said.

"They're friends of mine." I said quickly. "And uh, can you point me to where I can buy armour?" I said the last part quieter.

He leaned in closer too "Take a left out of the store, straight down the street for 3 blocks, its called "Armour armory".

"Thanks! How much for all of it? Oh and can you fix up my flyssa so that it can change into a smaller knife-like weapon?" I said, looking at the ammo and weapons.

"385 Lien. And yea, be back here in two hours" The man said.

I paid the man, and he wrapped the weapons and ammo for travel, and we left the store. I followed the man's instructions down the street, to a place called "Armour Armory". I entered the store, noticing immediately a thin man polishing some nice armour.

"Hello." I interrupted.

"Oh, why hello! Welcome to my nice armour shop!" He exclaimed.

"I was wondering if you could help me find some armour to suit my style?"

"Whats your style?" He asked with a slight eyebrow raise.

I only motioned to myself. Thats all that was needed.

"Oh! I get it, your STYLE." He went behind the counter, and pulled out a nice looking chestplate that was a dark grey.

"Try this." He gave a straight toothed smile.

I went into a changing room and put on the under clothes of the armour, then set the chest-piece over the clothes, it fit pretty well against me, tight around the middle, as to stay on my body and not jostle around.

When I came out from putting on the chestplate, everyone just stared, until Yang piped up, that was.

"Oh! that looks good on you, Seth! maybe they have the full set…"

"What's up with you, being all nice to the new guy?" Blake finally spoke.

"We do have the full set, but its going to be around 230 Lien, is that alright?" The man questioned.

"Uh, yeah, thats fine." I payed the business owner and check the rest of my Lien.

I only had about 420 Lien left, 'I'll put aside 200 for clothes, and then 50 for supplies, that leaves me with, uh, 170 Lien?' I thought to myself.

Just then Weiss came up to me and spoke her mind.

"Hey, Seth, I just came by to tell you that you are going to stay in JNPR's room from now on."

"What? Afraid of me? I'm pretty sure thats up to Ruby, not you." I said and strided away.

The rest of the day went boringly, I bought casual clothes, a suit, went and bought two 400 page notebooks, a (not REAL gold) set of golden pens, and some hair product. I was walking by an aisle in the supermarket when I noticed a tube-like object in the aisle marked 'sealed goods' and I walked over to them. I noticed they looked exactly like Pringles but were labeled 'Crunchers' instead. I picked out 9 of them, one for each member of each team, hopefully suiting their tastes. I got Ruby a sugary (It was weird seeing those ones!) kind, Yang a spicy kind, Blake, I got some chicken kind or fish or something, I had noticed that was all she ate, and I got regular ones for Weiss. For JNPR, I didn't really know. Nora I got some pancake-like ones (again weird!), Ren I found one labeled 'Boost's your energy!' Because he might need some to deal with Nora, Jaune was hard, he didn't really show anything about himself to me yet, so I got him one's called 'Pumpkin Pete's flavor' Or something like that. Pyrrha was the hardest, and I found one that was some vegetable or something. I bought myself a cheese one, because y.o.l.o. At one and a half Lien each, they weren't expensive. now I was at 155 Lien. But again, my eye saw another thing, and it was a cardboard box of what looked like cans of soda.

I looked at the clock in the store and saw that I should get back to the weapons dealer. I awkwardly pushed open the door to the shop, a gaggle of people behind me, meaning RWBY and JNPR. I saw the awesomely polished weapon sitting on the counter, and the Man said

"Call me Stanik. Whenever ya' need weapons or ammunition, I'll discount ya' a price!" He showed me his very few teeth again.

I felt good on the way back to the school, a nice looking weapon, awesome armour of protection, and lots of other things.

I checked my flyssa and changed its form to knife, it looked exactly like my bowie.

When we arrived back at the school, Ruby raced off somewhere, Yang sprinted after her, Weiss went to the library, Blake went with her, and Pyrrha went to go train. It was just me, Ren, Nora and Jaune now.

"Sooo…" Jaune started.

"I have homework, bye." Ren stated and left us, and Nora left with him, jumping in excitment.

"Well…" I also started awkwardly. "I'm going to go relax in a room." I said openly.

"Ok, see you around then?" Jaune looked at me sadly.


	3. RWPR

"Jaune, because I'm the bridge between teams RWBY and JNPR, I have to spend equal time with both. Let's go up to the room, JNPR's room, and construct a bed!" I yelled the last bit and jumped.

"A-alright then, lets do it." Jaune said weakly.

When we got up to the room we found a sitting (SITTING!) Nora with headphones on, doing homework or something, but she wasn't jumping around like a crazy person. All she did when we entered was look at us, smile, then go back to her whatever.

"Ok, well first off, lets just rest a bit, we've been out all day, and I'm pretty beat, What about you? And be honest, Jaune." I said looking at Jaune hard.

"Well, yea, sure, my feet are sore, but shouldn't you be in RWBY's room?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune...look…I'm part of both teams, and I have to get to know each team the same, so I might spend time with you guys, or with RWBY, or whatever."

Just then a guard came by the open door and saw me holding my knife. The man restrained me and forced me to the ground.

"Wait! stop!" I heard from the hall. It was Ren. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, he had his guns raised to the guard and was in an offensive position.

"He was going to attack this team! He had a weapon out!"

"He's new here! He hasn't been able to sheath his weapon yet! Nora, get him off." Ren said, returning the pistols to his sleeves.

I heard a loud 'Whack!' then the guard hit the ground.

"Thanks guys." I said while brushing myself off.

Pyrrha and RWBY came running at the sound of shouts and the hammer impact, and they looked mad.

"What're you guys doing?" Yang yelled, her eyes turning red.

"Some guy was trying to arrest me!" I yelled back squaring up to her.

"Are you alright?" Was all Ruby said.

"Idiots…" Weiss mumbled.

"Look, I have something to show you guys." I said and dug into on of my few bags.

I took out the sugary-crunchers and tossed them to ruby. She squealed and ran off in delight. I then pulled out the pancake ones and tossed them on the unsuspecting Nora, who nearly jumped and hit the ceiling. I then took out the energy ones, and handed it to Ren, who gave me a nod of thanks and set them on his bedside. I threw the normal ones to Weiss, who looked at me with wide-eyes then left, I didn't know what to make of it. Blake's I tossed in the air, caught it, then tossed it at Blake, she caught it, looked at it, then, Mewed slightly? For Jaunes I literally threw it at him, and it bounced off his head and he fell over. He got up then looked at me.

"Pumpkin Pete's? These are my favorites!" He smiled at me then also set them down on his bedside table.

"Pyrrha, do you like vegetables?" I asked suspiciously.

"They're my favorite part of a meal." She said with a smile.

"Good, here ya go!" I said and tossed the circular can at Pyrrha.

"Thank you!" Pyrrha smiled and sat on her bed.

"Are you doing this to try and get on our good side?" I heard a cold voice from behind me.

"Uh, hey Weiss. And no, I was just trying to be nice." I said, turning and facing her.

"Well, stop messing around and come back to do your homework!" She seethed and stalked into the other room.

"Jeez, what's with her snowcone?" I mumbled to myself and followed her.

(Ozpin's office)

"I fear he isn't ready to take the task on yet." Glynda said with a pout.

"He's ready, just make sure he's mentally ready, and combat ready." Ozpin looked at Glynda "Go inform him now, please."

"Yes. sir." Glynda said, with a slight bit of bitterness in her voice.

(In room RWBY)

I was the only one to hear the knock at the door, as all the girls were arguing, or wrestling, or whatever else.

"Yes?" I said as I opened the door.

"Mr. Byrun, you are hereby pronounced leader of team RWPR." (I'm calling it Reaper, hate all you want, even though it does look like rupert…)

"Whats...whats team RWPR?" I asked in confusion.

"It's the combination of teams RWBY and JNPR." She said, the team had quieted down behind me awkwardly.

"What does that mean?" I was still so confused.

"It means on any mission that includes both teams RWBY and JNPR, you are the leader of the team, called RWPR." She gave me a manilla folder and left.

"Uh, Ruby, can I ask you a slight favor?" I said, looking through the folder.

"Yea?" She replied.

"Gather JNPR in here too."

"Sure thing, Fire leader!" She raced off to JNPR's room.

Yang conjured up a table from somewhere, and blake somehow had foldable chairs, and Weiss put spotlights up above the table, closed and put sheets over the windows, and then JNPR plus Ruby entered the room.

We all sat, with me at the head of the table, for obvious reasons, and discussed what was in the folder.

"Team RWPR," It started "We know you have a newbie as a leader, but this mission will be a simple watch-and-deploy mission. In Vale, there is a warehouse, near the south-east side of town, it is a "base" for the White Fang. Anything found in there is to be left untouched, and all guards and members of the White Fang must be captured before August 28th, We could gain valuable information if these faunus and supplies are captured. Good luck, Professor Ozpin."

"Well, what're we going to do? That's around 3 weeks, yeah?" Blake asked, suddenly talkative.

"We're going to wait, train me, then go on this mission four days before they could be gone." I said and got up. "Any objections?"

Nora raised her hand.

"Yes, Nora?"

"How are we going to go about doing this?"

"I haven't figured out that much yet, we'll meet again two fridays from now, and go over the plan. Team RWPR dismissed!" The lights suddenly came back on again, and everyone was gone.


	4. UPDATE

Guest...

I don't know the amount of $ to Lien, but I"m pricing things up because; They are weapons, so they are probably pretty expensive, plus ammo or other equipment unnamed, and they are also students, so people might raise prices for things because the sellers might think they are dumb.

Guest2

Seth is the best guy...

Guest3

I'm a dumb idiot and dont remember anything I write, so if lights went out (?) I dunno

Expect more chapters soon, but if this story gets put on Hiatus don't worry, I'll come back to it eventually :D

-DaPieBomb


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, my first period teacher told me to not go to any classes, Ozpin's orders. He said that I a to meet in the training hall, not far from Prof. Ports class.

I rushed there, and when I burst through the doors, I noticed that team RWBY was getting ready to train, like they normally did when I watched them train, and they saw me, pointed to my stuff that they had put there, and motioned to me.

"Why-"

"SHH!" Yang shushed and pointed. In the corner was blake, still sleeping, curled like a...cat?

"Oh." I said softly then put on my armour, and my weapons. I checked my S&W and noticed it was filled with rubber bullets, and that there was a bandolier drapped off my belt too.

"I made some changes to your belt last night," Ruby whispered "I only added a bandolier."

"OK." I whispered back.

I had never seen blake before she was awake, as she woke up earlier than everyone, but she was still sleeping right now.

"Blakey," Yang whispered in her ear. "Wake up, Blake." She continued for a few minutes.

"BLAKE!" Yang Shouted in her ear.

Blake shot up like a cat in water, and she quickly scolded Yang.

"I've told you to never wake me up like that again!" Blake screeched.

"But we gotta train Sir Knows-nothing over there." She motioned to me.

"I'm not helpless!" I say, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, you are." Weiss agreed.

I just scoffed and waited for someone to say something.

"Uh, I guess someone's gotta teach you sword skills." Ruby said, looking to Weiss.

"Me? No, no. No no no no no!" Weiss said "I simply cannot teach an idiot."

"Idiot? For your information, I have almost all A's in my school classes, back where I came from." I suddenly remembered my family, my friends, all of those I left behind for some, Heroic fairy-tale world?

I suddenly had the decision, if I was either going to give into the sadness, the feeling of loneliness, or if I was going to win in this world, to see if I got back to my own. I Steeled my nerves and stepped up to Weiss.

"Hey!" I shouted, maybe a little too loud. "I have family back where I'm from, how would you like to be thrust into somewhere you don't know and forced to fight? Away from everyone, your friends, your family, everyone! That's how I am, and I WANT to get back home. So please, help me"

"Wha-who-whe-Ok." Weiss said after a few moments.

Ruby started giving orders at this point.

"Weiss, you and Seth will train with swords until 10." I checked the clock, it was 6:50 in the morning. "after that Yang teach's until 12, then blake until 3, then me until 6." She ended with a smile.

"JNPR might come down at lunchtime, to see how we're doing." Yang said happily.

"Better get started." I wearily said, unsheathing my Flyssa.

"What're you going to call it?" Runt asked, looking at me eagerly.

"I-I dunno." I responded, looking down at the blade.

"How about Reaper?" I heard that all-too familiar voice rasp.

"Pr-professor Ozpin! we weren't expecting you here!" Yang spoke cheerily.

"Yes, indeed, I came by to tell you something, Seth. You are to train here everyday, do not go to classes. Train by yourself or with the blade instructor we will assign to this room. Everyone else, for the rest of the time, go to classes or wherever else you need go. Excluding today." He sipped his coffee, turned and left.

"Well that was...cheerful." Blake said, fixing her bow.

"Well, let's get to it!" Weiss grumbled.

For the next 12 hours, I re-shaped my body into peak physical shape. Weiss told me how to use and take care of a blade, Yang toughened my body into steel, blake taught me more blade technique, and ruby taught me to dodge attacks.

"Hey Seth! Wait up!" I heard ruby yell from the end of the hall. I really just wanted to get to the room to get some rest.

"What?" I grumbled in annoyance.

"Well, the team wanted me to tell you that they thought you did great! Even though I may be speaking in exaggeration for Weiss…" She started to walk beside me.

"Well, It think that was the longest day I've ever had." I reply to her, literally almost falling over every second.

"Seth! Are you alright?" Ruby looked at me worriedly.

"Yea-ye…" Was all I got out before I blacked out.

"I told you we pushed him a little too hard!" I heard RWBY arguing in the dorm room when I awoke.

"What's the deal with me not being able to stay conscious lately?" I mumbled and sat up.

"He's alive!" Yang said sarcastically.

"How long?" I vaguely asked.

"5 hours, 37 minutes, aaaaand 28 seconds." Blake responded.

"Well, I think it was well deserved rest!" I said with a smile.

"Totally, well deserved after doing what we do DAILY once!" Weiss shot her dagger eyes at me.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Remember that I'm not from here, and that I DON'T fight monsters, like, ever?" I shot back.

"Just because you can't handle one day of training doesn't mean you can pull the 'I'm not from here' card." She stalked towards me.

"STOP IT!" Yang yelled, her eyes red. "Stop yelling, stop fighting, just get along, you guys act like 6 year olds! We need to not destroy our team bonds, because we have a big day up ahead!"

"She's right." Ruby piped up. "If we don't work together better, our chances of success rapidly drop."

There was a knock at the door and Blake answered it, to see an awkward looking team JNPR standing in the halls, in their PJ's.

"What's going on over here?" Pyrrha asked after a moment or two.

"Weiss." Yang, Ruby, and Blake answered at the same time.

"ahhhh." Jaune went, "The little Ice Queen didn't get her way again?"

"She's just mad that Seth was unconscious for about 6 hours." Ruby confirmed.

"Tough training day, fire lead?" Nora pointed at me.

"Why are you calling me- whatever. Yeah, the training today was kinda long and a little hard." I responded taking note of the soreness in my body.

"Well, get to bed, we need our sleep, especially you, fire lead." Ren said with a slight smirk.

"Stop calling me that!" I pleaded.

"See ya later, fire lead!" Jaune laughed and left.

Pyrrha waved, looked at me with sorry eyes, and left.

The next day was worse, I was almost too sore to walk down to the training room, and putting on my armour was a big pain, at least I got to work with a swordsman.

I heard the door open and saw Jaune walking towards me.

"You're not the...are you?" I asked.

"No, I'm guessing your not either." He said with a grin

The door opened again and I saw a woman walking towards us.

"Are you the trainer?" I asked the lady.

"Are you the ones that can't fight?" She responded dryly.

"That we are, indeed." Jaune said, still smiling.

"Ok then, on your feet and draw your blades!" She shouted, like a catalyst to us, we jumped in motion and quickly drew our blades.

"You, grey armour, tell me your name then stand here." I noticed she had a slight scottish accent.

"My names Seth." I said as I strode towards where she pointed to.

"Ok, Seth, what do you know about sword fighting?" She looked at me with hard eyes.

"Nothing." I said, staring at the ground awkwardly. "Well, a little, Weiss taught me a few things."

"Well then, She surely taught you a lot." The teacher smiled cruelly then attacked me, barely holding back.

From the dodging and swordplay training I was taught I was barely able to withstand the onslaught, resulting in me getting a few bruises and even a cut on my cheek.

"You're a decent quick!" She beamed at me and pointed back at the benches. It was then that I realized that my team was also at the benches.

"How long was that?" I said, my throat parched.

"About twenty minutes, do you not remember it?" Yang asked me in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, I just lost track of time." I assured her, cleaning my cut.

"Why didn't you activate your aura when she attacked your openings?" Ruby asked, taking a step forward.

"Aura? What's that?" I looked at the short girl.

"It's umm, like a forcefield!" She said cheerfully.

"Okay…?" I stared and walked to a locker. I checked the time and saw that it was nearly lunchtime.

I heard whispering coming from the team, I closed my eyes to let my ears concentrate better.

"...Him he passed out again?" I heard Weiss say in an angry whisper.

"All in due time, but for now its better to focus on that he CAN fight." I heard our instructor say.

I started to make my way back to the group, and not to my surprise, weren't talking anymore.

"Alright, no one was going to tell me? I think I might have narcolepsy or something at this point." I threw my hands out in exasperation

"It's not that, Seth. You have AV nodal reentrant tachycardia." The teacher said to me.


	6. Recovery

"It means that you have a rapid heart beat due to more than one pathway through the AV node, they called me in to asses you and figure out how to correct your heart."

"So-so I'm not fit for training or combat?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"No, it doesn't mean that. It means that for the rest of today, you will be staying in the dorm room, not getting too excited or angry, because it will increase your heart rate, which may make you have heart failure. Team RWBY will be in with you, at around 9 or 10 I will be at the dorm to administer the drug that will correct your heart. So go to the dorm after you eat and rest." The "teacher" left the training room.

"Come on, Seth, let's be off to the cafeteria." Blake grabbed my arm and directed me to the cafe.

Still in a daze, I stared down at the food that was given to me, and picked at it.

"...Oww! stop it! everyday this happens!" I hear an...australian? accent from across the way, I look over and see a bunny-girl that was getting her ears pulled on by some dude, with burnt orange hair and indigo eyes.

I slowly got up from my table, feeling my heart rate slightly rise, and walked over to the guy.

"Hey! Duck-armour!" I yelled at him.

I squared up against him, and he was slightly taller than me, and built more heavily, but I was not scared.

"Yeah? Whatt'ya want?" He looked at me with an evilly cruel malice in his eyes.

"Leave the bunny-lady alone!" At this point in time he raised his fist, and I stared at him straight on, Before the fist started to move, a big hand came from nowhere and grabbed his hand, wrenching it back behind the man.

"Yatsuhashi!" I heard the bunny-girl say.

I heard bones crunch as the big man removed the arm from behind the man, and he was thrown across the table.

"Don't touch Velvet." The tall man- Yatsuhashi -I corrected myself, growled. He looked at me with softer eyes. "Thank you, my friend, for helping Velvet out."

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, my heart rate rising lots.

I felt a growing discomfort in my chest, turning into small pain. My upper body and arms started to hurt, and my lower back was in pain. I collapsed onto the tiled floor, onto my back, and laid there, barely breathing. I instantly saw Yang and Ruby over me, then I was put over Yang's shoulder and carried somewhere. Along the way, I could tell, I passed out, because I was in the middle of the yard, on Yang's shoulder, then I was suddenly in a bed. My bed.

"The best way to treat him is in the comfort of his room and teammates, so, I'm overruling Ozpin's rule of 4 or less people per room, and I'm getting JNPR in here too." I heard the teacher- no the doctor- say as she walked by the bed.

"How are you?" She questioned me.

"Well, I think I just had a heart attack, so that doesn't help my mood." I grumbled

"You did, and I'm glad Yang brought you to me, or you could very well be dead, you may still be able to die." She looked at me grimly (XD thats a pun).

"So? Can you perform surgery on me? Maybe its a blocked vessel or artery. Being 17, I know my fair share of medical and science stuff.

"I could, IF I had the proper equipment, but if you guys have a knife, a smaller knife, some gauze bandage, and pain meds I'd be able to perform surgery." She looked to team RWBY and the newly arrived team JNPR.

"Yang, Blake, and Ren, stay with Seth, he needs company, Ruby, Pyrrha, get the pain meds, Weiss, get the gauze, Nora and jaune, find me some wire and toothpick size metal tubing. Blake, do you have some knives I can borrow to operate on him?" The doctor said, and everybody raced out of the door.

"Sure thing, Doc." Blake mumbled and went under Yang's bed for a second, pulling out small briefcase. When the briefcase opened, I saw a bunch of utensils used for cutting, mostly looking like torture tools.

"That'll do. You guys stay here, I'll be back in a few." The doctor stated and left without another word.

"This is exciting? Isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"Come on, Seth, look at the bright side! you wont have heart problems anymore!"

"Yang, I don't think you're helping…" Ren stated blankly.

A few moments later, Ruby and Pyrrha burst through the door, saying "We got the drugs!"

(About 2 hours later)

"It's time," The doctor said as she put on some latex gloves. I was suspended off the ground by a table that she brought in from somewhere.

"Doc, before I go under, can I know your name?" I asked dazedly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, my name is Sahandra, but everyone just calls me sara."

"Thanks…" I said and slipped into unconsciousness.

(About 7 hours later)

"...Think he's alright?" I heard a distinct, usually cold, voice waver through my head.

"I definitely think he'll be alright!" Yang's voice came crashing into my skull like a tank shell.

"Oh! Oh! He's waking up!" Nora exclaimed as I groggily opened my eyes.

"Ughh." I groaned.

"Welcome to the land of the living, once again." I heard Sara's voice from somewhere just outside of my vision.

I looked at my chest, and saw bloody hand marks being cleaned up, and an impressive stitched up chest-wound.

"How long?" I said, feeling the slightest bit of deja vu.

"3 hours and 34 minutes." Nora piped.

"What was the issue?" I mumbled again, still feeling the drug's effects.

"Lot's of stress, and a fair bit of blockage in an artery. Stay in bed for a few days, and also don't let RWPR leave the room, you need the support right now." Sara left and it was just me, RWBY and JNPR all in a room. Within ten seconds, a tape line was created for either side of the room, favoring one side more.

"Don't cross this line!" Weiss said, and pointed at the tape.

"Fine, snow-angel." Jaune smiled cruelly at her and ripped the line off the floor.

"Considering we are technically led by Seth when we are RWPR, it's his decision." Ren agreed, and looked at me.

"Well, I think we should be separated, but in consideration of certain...ahh...partnerships, they should get the beds and stuff."

"Partnerships? Like what?" Weiss put her hands on her hips.

"Like, you and Ruby, Nora and Ren -this caused the two to turn a slight shade of pink- and Pyrrha and Jaune." I concluded.

"What about me and Yang?" Blake said expectantly.

"Well, you're a cat, so we should make a giant mound of comfortable bedding for you, and Yang is too...aggressive when she sleeps.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Nora said and rushed into the bathroom, only to come out seconds later in pajamas.

Everyone followed Nora's example until only I had to change.

"I don't think I'll be able to move, if I break these stitches, it's all over for me." I looked at my wound again.

"Wait…" Yang finally stopped me. "You knew that Blake was a faunus?"

"How could I not know, the signs are all there, a bow that totally doesn't look like something she would want to wear, the small cat noises and movements, it was totally obvious!" I didn't realize until Someone was holding me that I had stood up.

"Seth, you-your chest!" Ruby looked at me.

I looked down and saw a small white line that kept receding until it was practically gone.

"Aura…" Was all Pyrrha got out before she passed out.


	7. mission

Tonight's the night, but we haven't seen Seth since the night he found his aura. We don't know where he went, or if he's alive still, but we remain hopeful of his return. Since Seth left, I've taken over command of RWPR, and Seth isn't going to halt us from completing the mission.

"Ruby, we gotta go, we don't want to be late for the rendezvous!" Yang said to me over the comm system Ozpin set up for us.  
>"I'm coming, just wait outside!" I whined, looking over my Crescent Rose again.<p>

"Ruby, It's time, the dropship is here!" Pyrrha calmly said over the comm.

I rushed out the front door and saw the small small ship that is going to drop us 2 miles from our location.

"Okay, everyone! It's time to kick some white fang backside!" I cheered, eliciting a similar response from the crowd of people waiting for us to depart.

"Wait up! Wait!" I heard A voice from the crowd.

I searched the crowd, not seeing a hand or anything like someone was wanting us to wait up. Then I heard a thump as something landed next to me, and almost falling over from the shock, I noticed it was Sun.

"Mr. Wukong! get back here this instant!" I heard prof. Port bellow out from across the courtyard.

All Sun did was tip his head the the professor and waved goodbye as the ship took us into the air, and towards our destination.

(20 minutes later)

I landed with a soft thump on the roof of the building across from the warehouse. I detached Crescent Rose from my back and shifted it into it's sniper form. Looking through the iron sights I saw that there were twice as many people as before, milling about in front or unloading things and putting them inside.

"Yang, we got about 15 outside, and three times that unloading things, I can't see through the windows and there seems to be about 20 guards also outside, one seems dangerous, he's wearing a black trenchcoat and looks to have a melee weapon." I whispered into the mic I was wearing.

"Got it, where is this guy that looks dangerous?" She said back.

"Left side, on a bunch of boxes, near the entrance."

"I'll get him." She said, and in a flash I saw a yellow figure streak across the parking lot and grab the guy on the boxes, unknown to his friends that they were being attacked.

(Yang)

"Should I interrogate?" Yang asked calmly.

"Yes, see what they want with all these boxes." Blake replied.

I raised my fist and hit him in the ribs once.

"What are these boxes? What's in them?" I whispered harshly.

"I dunno, I just got here today!" He said in a scared tone.

"They didn't tell you?" I said, raising my fist again.

"No I- Yang?"

"How do you know my name?" I said, maybe a little loud.

"It's me! Seth!" He said, relaxing his arms.

I sat back from his chest and ripped off the mask he had on, looking straight into his hard, dark green eye's. (If i've mentioned his eye colour or any body part colour before, please correct me :D)

"Can you get off me? We can do this later." He said with a grin, his reward being another punch.


	8. Mission (cont)

"Can I use your comm for a second?" I asked, wanting to relay orders

"Sure, here." Yang said and turned away, as I was about to re-clothe myself.

I took the mic and placed it in my ear. "Ruby, When you hear the signal, open fire into the people."

"Seth...How?" She seemed surprised.

"Listen, I need your covering fire or Yang and I wont make it. Relay to the others to get down here and take the guards out, starting from behind the warehouse."

"Got it!" She said, and I imagined her smiling.

I took out a ripped light brown duster and put it on over my armour, and a similar coloured fedora, put them on over my clothes and stepped out from behind the boxes.

"Yang, call in RWPR." I said with a wink.

"Hehe." Was all I heard before I rushed off into the fray.

My vision almost instantly turned tunnely and I focused on one enemy after another.

'_Duck, swipe, kick, swish-swish, stab.'_ I thought as I burst through the crowd. I saw bullets flying all over, as well as weapons clanging to the ground, as Weiss, Blake, and I tore through the mob of faunus.

At some point a blonde-haired monkey boy joined me, taking enemies apart with his bo-staff/nunchucka/shotguns.

"Who're you?" He asked in between fighting.

"I could say the same to you." I respond, looking to him with a grin.

"I'm here to look out for my friends, plus you can't just pass a fight up." He said, spinning his shotchucks.

"Mmm." I agreed.

At the moment, me and the monkey-boy were surrounded by white-masked people. Raising my Flyssa, a screeching sound erupted from the tip, shattering some peoples mask. Others fell to the ground holding their heads. After debilitating nearly one third of the enemy, I decided to wander my way into the warehouse.

When I entered the warehouse, I saw three hooded figures all facing away from me, judging my odds, I went to collect Yang.

"Yang! Yang come on you gotta see-" Was all I got out before I got a kick to the face.

"Seth?" Yang's voice answered as she came up from a box.

I forced myself to stand as I felt the trickle of blood coming from the left side of my face.

"You-you dun F'd up!" I yelled as I sped towards the kick-deliverer.

I noticed the man was older, maybe in his fifties or so, with mutton chops and longer hair. He wielded dual Arming swords and was facing me.

"You've already earned a name here, green." He said. "It's Maestro."

"It's a fine name, for a pansy who can't fight!" Said a bigger man, striding towards me from behind. He had a scottish accent and was muscle-bound, and had a large, double sided spear/sword combination.

"Lets not forget he can't defend either!" A feminine voice cackled from behind Yang. "Defeat those two and I'll let her live!" I heard laughing from the woman.

The monkey-man came up next to me, for a second time.

"I never caught your name." I told him as he readied to fight.

"Sun, Sun Wukong." He replied as he switched his staff to nunchuks.

"Seth Al-Walid, my dad's great grandfather was arabian." I replied without the question.

"Let's get to it!" The muscley man declared as he charged forward.

Sun instantly jumped into the air, landing on the big man and repeatedly bashing his head and shoulders with his 'chuk's.

I stared down the older man, calculating his strength.

"I know your name, I may as well give mine. My name is Batair." He put simply as he rushed me.

I barely deflected his swords and fought to not topple over from the force of the blows. I gained my balance and raised my flyssa.

"You know you'll never defeat me?" Batair guessed.

"Yeah, I know. But I do know one thing…" I trailed off.

"What is it?" Batair insisted.

"I can try!" I half growled/half yelled.

I ran forwards and threw a flurry of blows down on Batair, with the occasional eardrum popping noise. Batair had backed off considerably, almost against a wall of boxes.

"You know, you're not a bad person, Batair, but you chose the wrong side, and no one can forgive this." I said, meandering towards him.

"I have a family, a wife and children, they'll grow up fatherless!" He pleaded.

"TOO MANY PEOPLE GROW UP FATHERLESS WHERE I COME FROM!" I shouted at him, raising my Revolver to his head.

"Please…" He said aimlessly.

I closed my eyes and my finger started to squeeze the trigger, until my hand jerked suddenly and I shot the box behind him.

"Don't kill innocents, Fire Lead!" I heard Pyrrha say as JNPR dropped in.

"He was helping the White Fang!" I complained to her.

"He was a hired merc, he thought he was helping a drug raid." She confirmed as she consulted a thin tablet.

I turned around as I stood Batair up and saw the rest of RWPR handling the White Fang.

"We got it under control huh?" Ruby said as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, guess so." I smiled and remembered the intense pain emanating from my face region. "How 'bout we gather RWPR and celebrate our win tomorrow?"

"I think both of the teams would like that." She smiled.

"Not both teams, team RWPR." I corrected her.

**Sorry for being late on updating, I've had major writers block and schoolwork, more to come at some point, stay vigilant, and read other RWBY fanfic's until this one updates, yah?**

-DPB


	9. PARTY (not as you would think?)

The next few weeks went by smoothly, but became repeats of itself. Sleep, train, eat, classes, train, eat, sleep. I guess this was how the life of a hunter was. By the time the semester was over, I was able to fight weiss for around 15 minutes before getting beat, even rarely, beating her. We weren't sent on mission's much, but I could sense Ozpin's uneasiness about upcoming events. Faunus have gathered together and have started "training" Grimm, by locking them in cages and setting them free in the city. The city is in panic over the newly awakened revolution, and I feel that our final battle will be soon…

"Dude! come on! Lighten up! We're going to a _party_! This means we can relax for a bit!" Sun gushed, not able to contain his sarcasm and excitement from me.

"Sun, you realize we're only doing this to see if the White Fang will show right?" I replied, not looking at him through the mask I had donned.

"I know, but think of it, the White Fang show's up at a party where a bunch of rich people will be, for what? Money? Publicity? Fear? This will mean nothing!" Sun argued.

"Sun! Pay attention to Seth, he's right, watch the windows above you and the upper class people, they will likely come through there." Blake said through a comm, while Yang and Ruby fell into step with me and Sun.

"Yang, watch the far left side, Ruby, patrol the upstairs area, make it look as if you're just checking out the building, if anything seems off or goes wrong, I'll be downstairs." I ordered, making sure everyone has their area.

"What about me? As a temporary Reaper, do I need to do anything?" Sun asked, looking at me.

"Uh, make sure the food table is secure." I joked and gave a small chuckle.

These people were my friends now, I can barely remember my parents' faces. I can't remember what my house looked like, or what my school looked like. I've been here for nearly two years, We stay at beacon and advance our training, even gaining the title "Reapers" because of our team name and destructive power. Still, people call me The Maestro.

"Remember to be alert, we aren't here for a party, and conceal your weapons.

"Got it." They all said in unison.

I went up the front steps on knocked on the door. We waited for a few minutes until heavy-set man opened the door and looked at us menacingly.

"Whaddya want? 'Nother noise complaint?" He said as he scratched his overly large nose.

I flashed him my ticket inside and he moved aside to let us enter, obviously checking us for weapons.

"The air in here is too tense and still." I told Sun as we entered the ballroom.

"Yeah, as if they're expecting something." He agreed, looking at everyone.

"I'm going to the balcony, then to the roof." Sun whispered and disappeared.

I stood in a corner for a bit, observing the motions of people, and how people looked. I noticed most wore masks, but the ones that didn't looked nervous or tense. I left the ballroom and saw a room marked 'no entry, VIP only'. I approached and the doorman appeared again.

"Whaddya doin' now, _guest?_" He sized me up as I approached.

"Hunter-in-training, I'm looking for suspicious activities of the White Fang." I showed a badge given to me by Ozpin.

"Huh. Guess you keep th' trouble away. Just don't cause trouble." He gave me a stare that made me shiver in my boots.

"Yeah...thanks…" I said awkwardly, and entered the restricted room, I could feel the evil before I had entered the room, and inside I saw a table with five people dressed in white, all with W.F mask's on.

I quickly left the room and came back to the ballroom.

I approached a guest to ask them a question. "Hey, uh, do you know where I can find the owner of this residence?"

"Oh, yes my boy! he can be located at the food bar!" the mustached man offered

"Thank you, sir." I walked to the food table, to a very-well dressed man.

"Are you the owner of this establishment?" I asked the lanky man.

"Indeed I am! How may I be of assistance?" He said in a nasally voice, looking at me through thick glasses that were nearly pressed against his face.

"Can we talk in private? It's too loud here." I said, slightly more whiny than intended.

"Why of course! follow me, young man!" I caught Yang's eye as she walked passed, and I jerked my head after the guy, and she followed me, following him. We entered a dark room lit by candles that had three windows, two bookcases, and a desk that took up a third of the room. The desk had papers all over it.

"May I know your names? Mine is Mr. Vendredi."

"I'm Seth, this is Yang, we're here under suspicion, no, fact, that you have helped the White Fang." I pressed my hand against my sword hilt.

"Hahahahah." He laughed heartily and wiped tears from his eyes "Where do you get this information?" He looked at me sternly, pointing a finger.

"Let's just say I saw a "business" meeting." I said and drew my Flyssa.

Right before either of us attacked, a shape flew through the window closest to Yang and I, As Sun had been thrown through.

**I think thats enough for now, see you guys in, lets say, two weeks? Complain if that's too long, I'll try to shorten it up, but stay vigilante and hardy through this winter! P.S we recently hit 1,100 views! Hopefully more shall come. If you have ideas for a new portion or bit or character of the story, either PM me or leave it in the comments.**

Till next time!

-DPB


	10. UPDATE II

Much to my disliking, writers block has become too much on this story and for now I will have to take a break from this story **THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE SAYING IT WILL NEVER BE UPDATED, IN JUST NEED TO FIND THE RIGHT TIME.**

Peace for now, friends

-DPB


	11. Chapter 11

I watched as Seth went up to a man and spoke to him. They went to a different room, and Yang followed behind them. I went up the stairs to have a conversation with Blake.

"Blake?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm here." She confirmed.

"Send in JNPR for backup, I have a feeling we might need them." JNPR had been waiting on the edge of the forest surrounding the house for backup. "And also get down here yourself." I ordered and shoved my way through the crowd.

**A little teaser for whats to come ahead soon! I repeat, More will come soon! Maybe around Christmas or a few days before...?**


	12. Update III

First off, I know, I know. I may be advancing this far fast, but its in good payoff, advancement of the plot, more character development, that kind of thing. It's like saying "Hey Apple stop making a new phone every year! Ehhh!" It doesn't happen, take what you get, if you don't like it F-off! It's my story, I'll do what I like, so shut your mean hater mouths!

-DPB


End file.
